El amor de un viejo piano
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Sus voces se van haciendo eco de la distancia, dejando atrás el triste rostro de una ilusión. Suaves manos que tocan un desgastado piano en busca de un tono que describa su amor. OneShot SS


_**N/A: **Este One Shot ha surgido mientras estaba en la cama reposando mi gripe (que aún estoy) luego de llevar a mi hermana al ballet y; observar a la maestra tocar un piano. Le he pedido amablemente el favor a Lady Adry de que lo colocara en la web. Ella sigue trabajando en El príncipe y la sangre sucia, quizás el jueves aparezca terminado el noveno capítulo y el décimo. Espero que este fic les agrade y como siempre va dedicado a todos mis queridos amigos que han aparecido en fics anteriores, y a los nuevos._

_A Lady Adry por su apoyo y aporte, a Lady Grayson, MariSeverus, Nami y Mei_Lee. Un beso a todas._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, el resto pertenece a la JKR  
_

_

* * *

_

**EL AMOR DE UN VIEJO PIANO:  
**

Un sonido suave, va haciendo eco de la distancia; dejando tras de sí, el rostro resquebrajado de una ilusión. Ella va llorando, ella va llorando notas tristes y sus lágrimas se transforman en pedazos de papel olvidados por el tiempo.

El sonido se vuelve agudo y dispar, su sonrisa parece querer girar en un compás distinto al de su corazón. La música se pierde, fue solamente ayer; fue hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo sonaba? ¿Cómo sonaba ella? Lo vuelve a intentar, recreando su perfecta silueta en el más delicado y puro recuerdo.

Música clásica seguramente. Su caminar tan suave y estilizado, sus ojos con mirándolo con un perfecto compás, un ritmo inquebrantable. Su cabello ondeando en la cálida brisa. El sonido del piano parece estar en armonía con las formas y los sentidos.

Fugazmente se oye un tango, un tango que describe un perfecto baile sensual. Sus manos que suavemente acarician su fino cuerpo, que lentamente describen música al recorrer las exquisitas notas de su pálida tez. Pero, otra vez tan sólo está acariciando teclas.

La mayoría de las veces, sólo para él; ella sonaba como un rock, el rock más pesado en la faz de la tierra. Sus oídos saltaban, su cabello ondulaba con fiereza; tras la estela de su odioso abandono. Él no era digno de componer para ella.

Al recordarlo el tono disminuye, la música se hace triste y una tras una; las notas caen. Su preciosa musa ha convertido una hermosísima canción en sólo letras escritas en un papel con la sangre de su odio.

A ella no le importa, no le importa que él se desviva día y noche preguntándoselo, preguntándose que va acorde con ella; cuál es la mejor forma de recordarla. De recordar como suena su amor. Un amor que no es correspondido, que, quizás le corresponda a Weasly o a Potter. Pero lo más importante no es eso.

Recorre su habitación con un paso trémulo, aún desea experimentar; encontrar inspiración. La observa dormir pacíficamente, dándole la espalda; con sus cabellos alrededor como si se tratase de la más maravillosa obra de arte. Se sienta a su lado, no quiere perturbar el equilibrio. Con un dedo la recorre, describe mentalmente su forma y su figura. Comienza a emular que es lo que más le gusta de ella, que quiere atesorar para cuando ya no existan, para cuando otro par de amantes desconocidos se encuentren en una situación similar. No ellos, no otros, quizás nadie.

Su mano acaricia con deseo sus labios, probando el dulce sabor de lo prohibido. Su mano va nerviosa, dando suaves toques por su cuello; describiendo el perfecto círculo que representa uno de sus senos. Observa como el todo compagina, como es una verdadera composición, observa como el más profundo amor hace cosas maravillosas.

No tiene más que hacer, no es un dueto; es sólo una canción que se perderá con el tiempo. En ella está todo, al sonar en aquel piano es como si; como si, ¡Cómo si ella le hablara!

El piano suena violentamente, su mano ha caído sobre él y este se cierra con un suave crujir. Es incoherente saber como es una persona por tan sólo escuchar una melodía. Pero, sencillamente el amor hacía maravillas en nuestro increíble pianista.

Bueno espero que, les haya gustado. Muchos besos.

**S's Lady.  
**


End file.
